Henderson x Marc
by Raseeh
Summary: A story of How Marc Kilgour became the top member of Espionage Research Unit B. Warning: THIS IS SMUT!


Marc and Henderson

Authors Note:

I have rule 34'd this…. Beware, it contains heavily sexual scenes… and I don't want to annoy or sicken any Henderson's Boys/ CHERUB Fans.

Also, it is my first piece… Reviews will be appreciated

This story takes place as Marc and Henderson are making their way to Tours to rescue Paul and Rosie.

Marc looked over at the sleeping Henderson, the full moon illuminating the streaks of sweat glistening on the older man's bare back.

The two were sleeping in the bakery van for the night, although Marc had not had much luck getting to sleep, as the summer was a muggy and humid one, not to mention the earlier excitement.

Henderson turned over with a grumble, and it was then that Marc noticed the bulging erection hidden in Henderson's white briefs.

Marc silently gasped, and leaned over to get a closer look at the erection.

He was curious. Puberty had just begun for him, and he had recently started to sprout pubic hair and frequent erections.

The sight of Henderson's erection spurned one of these erections, and with Henderson sound asleep, Marc decided to take a risk and satisfy his curiosity.

He slowly pulled down Henderson's briefs and took a look at the magnificent beast that sprung from its cotton prison.

Henderson's cock must have been at least 9 inches long and 3 inches thick, with a purple headed bulbous head that was leaking a few drops of precum, while testicles the size of apples were located at the base of Henderson's cock, surrounded by heaps of curly hairs.

Curiosity continued to drive Marc's exploration, and so with one hand, Marc grasped the base of Henderson's cock and give it a few pumps up and down, like what he had been taught by the older boys at the orphanage.

Henderson moaned loudly with pleasure in his sleep.

Marc then lent over the cock and placed his lips over the head, his tongue licking the slit and the drops of precum up, before Marc continued to lick at the head and surroundings.

Marc then took his mouth and placed it so that his mouth covered one side of Henderson's cock, and then went up and down, from head to base and back, before doing the same to the other side, which emitted a large moan from Henderson.

Marc then placed his mouth around the head of Henderson's cock, and began to suck lightly on the head of the cock, before a pair of hands pulled on his hair.

Henderson had by now realized what was happening, and began pulling on Marc's Hair, causing Marc to bob up and down on Henderson's cock as he began to deep throat half of the massive cock.

Henderson began to strain and moan more frequently, as Marc took Henderson's balls in his and began to grasp them tightly as Henderson panted and moaned in short bursts.

Henderson suddenly shouted out "Fuck" and with that came in Marc's Mouth

A stream of warm salty cum rushed into Marc's Mouth like a geyser, brimming and overfilling until it dripped down Marc's chin.

Henderson then took Marc and Kissed him, both sharing the salty liquid and exchanging tongues.

Henderson then pulled Marc over to the side of the van, where he spread his perfectly rounded butt cheeks and placed his wet tongue into Marc's virgin hole.

Marc squirmed and moaned as Henderson skillfully moved his tongue into Marc's anal hole, leaving saliva and remnants of cum lubricating the entrance to Marc's hole.

When Henderson was satisfied, he stood up and placed the head of his inflated cock gently into Marc's virgin hole.

Marc groaned with pain as the rounded head of Henderson's cock entered is virgin hole, however the pain subsided as the next few inches of the cock entered.

Soon the entire 9 inches of the cock had successfully entered Marc's tight hole, with Henderson's hairy balls tickling Marc's bottom.

Henderson slowly moved his cock in gently thrusting motions, the motions gradually speeding up as Marc became more used to the massive object.

Marc moaned in ecstasy while Henderson Panted, as Henderson suddenly flipped the boy impaled by his cock so that Marc could see Him.

Marc and Henderson shared a lust driven kiss, before Marc buried his head in Henderson's furry chest and began to nibble on Henderson's right nipple.

While this was occurring, Henderson was entering his climax, panting and huffing as cock pummeled Marc's hole.

Marc Biting on his nipple sent him over the edge, and Henderson moaned deeply alongside Marc as he came inside the boy's ass.

Marc came seconds later, his cum spattering Henderson's chest.

Henderson and Marc both lay down and regained their breath, before Marc sprawled over Henderson to lick his cum off Henderson's chest.

This put Marc's ass at a perfect point for Henderson to eat out, which he did, lapping at the cum and anal juices that were trickling out of Marc's hole, while Marc finished by licking any cum that remained on Henderson's cock.

When the two were finished with their cleanup, they lay in the van together; both thinking of the encounter, and thinking of when they could possible repeat it.

Henderson looked at his watch and spoke:

"Although that was great, we do have a early start tomorrow. So, next time you see me with a hardon, let it be. Goodnight"


End file.
